


When Ryan found out his best friend was a demon

by sugandrew



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/sugandrew
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it because it's quite short, so I'd be giving a lot away haha. Basically as the title says, Ryan finds out that Shane is a demon and this is how he reacts.





	When Ryan found out his best friend was a demon

Hmmm. Demon Shane is cool. I approve Demon Shane. Moving on, welcome to the ride.  
A part of this is based on a post that I read that I'll look and link when I finish this that basically says that Ryan jokingly throws holy water at Shane and he just !!!!!

\-----  
(This is the Sallie house episode) 

This is the demon episode of the season, and Ryan was not looking forward to it (Shane was), but with a bottle of holy water and a best friend everything is possible. 

Ryan had read some of the comments on the videos, and tweets, and in other platforms that said that Shane was a demon, and he didn't really believed them, he's too sceptical, how ironic would that be.

But maybe that's why he did what he did.

After the flashlight turned on and off at Shane's request, Ryan decided he was scared.

That's obviously why he ended up curled up in Shane's side (He was expecting Shane to laugh at him for days, but surprisingly, he only chuckled a little bit and placed an arm over his shoulders, like he was protecting him.)

Ryan, instead of having nightmares and waking up exhausted, slept like a baby. 

As they were getting ready and packing up everything, Ryan saw his bottle of holy water.

“Hey Shane, think fast” he said, and sprayed the tall bitch.

Why? He doesn't know. Maybe it was because the idea of Shane being a demon was still in his head and wanted to see if it was true. 

The parts of skin where the holy water fell turned red, like sunburn, but worse, his eyes turned black, and two tiny horns appeared on top of Shane's head, points peeking over his hair. 

Shane pretended that nothing was happening and laughed, a pained laugh.

“What the fuck, Ryan? Did you think that was going to work?” 

Ryan was speechless and, well, slightly terrified, but less than what he expected he would feel if he saw a demon in front of his eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Oh no, don't tell me the horns grew. Oh come on! They're so dramatic, I'm sorry” he said and pushed them down, horns hiding under his hair like they were foldable. When he noticed Ryan was staring at his eyes with panic, Shane realized his eyes were black and sighed in annoyance, like none of this was out of the ordinary.

Ryan felt everything turn black and when he opened his eyes he was laying down on that creepy and uncomfortable couch he hated. 

Shane, sitting in the chair next to it looked at him “I'd say that you were overreacting but I think it was the opposite.” His voice was serious, Ryan thought, too serious.

His skin was still red, but it was also full of scratches. When Shane saw him looking at his arms, he almost smiled, “Now it looks like a rash, smart, right?”

He couldn't say anything, yet. But he was trying, believe me. He wanted to cry, not out of fear but out of frustration. He wanted to tell Shane he wasn't scared of him, but it was just the shock of seeing a demon in front of him.

The demon thought about laughing, but decided against it, it would sound too wet.

Maybe, just maybe, he cried a little. 

Shane was a good actor.

(I LOST TRACK WAIT.)

(I think I'm back)

Ryan cleared his throat, once, two times, three times, until he felt he was ready to talk. But now that he was, what was he going to say? What could he say?

“You owe me a lot of answers, dude.” His voice was dry, but his tone wasn't.

Shane's head turned so fast his neck cracked and looked at Ryan, who returned the look.

“Does it hurt?” he said, pointing at his closest red spot on Shane's skin.

“Like a motherfucker” Shane answered, and the slightest laugh came out of his lips, lightening ? out the space.

“Can I see you again?” Shane's expression fell like a house of cards.

“Are you sure? I don't want to scare you, I think I was more afraid than you were.” Now he did laugh, and he realized you could notice he had cried. Fuck.

Ryan's eyes turned to his face again, Shane wasn't looking at him.

“Just promise you won't leave me.” Man, that's one soft demon.

“I promise. You're still my best friend.” 

Shane sighed.

“How much do you want to see?”

“As much as you want to show me” 

Shane nodded and closed his eyes. 

Ryan blinked and there he was. Long claws, pointy tongue, horns, like, big horns, and black eyes that were looking away.

Ryan's breath got caught in his throat and he mentally insulted himself for it. Then, Shane looked at him.

His black eyes scanned him, or at least that's what Ryan thought he was doing, looking for fear, for anything, any negative emotion.

“I'm not scared” Ryan smiled, shyly, because he was, more than scared, shocked.

“Oh, but this is nothing, baby.” Shane said, like he was in a situation where he didn't have twisted goat-like horns.

Ryan laughed, to his surprise, and when he opened his eyes, his friend looked human again.

“Do I look hotter as a demon or as a human?” Ryan couldn't answer (because he couldn't stop laughing), and everything felt just like always.


End file.
